In my aforementioned copending applications Ser. Nos. 320,739 and 364,560 I have disclosed different structures defining the discharge gap at the bottom of the applicator housing. According to application Ser. No. 320,739, the gap is formed between two sealing strips weighted down by two parallel rods attracted downwardly by a magnetic force. In application Ser. No. 364,560 I have disclosed and claimed a similar applicator wherein a downwardly convex bottom member of elastic material, forming a discharge slot for the dyestuff parallel to the cylinder axis, spans the bottom of the applicator housing and is juxtaposed with a metallic foil having openings registering with the discharge slot, this foil acting as a reinforcement designed to prevent enlargement of the slot. The elastic bottom member and the associated reinforcing foil are cylindrically curved and can be weighted down by rods similar to those disclosed in my earlier application Ser. No. 320,739.